Sports have become a billion dollar a year industry in the United States. Worldwide the numbers are even more staggering. However, the success of sports is not predicated on any single attribute, but rather many attributes. Participating in sports allows players and/or athletes to exercise their bodies, learn team work and sportsmanship and attain common goals and objectives. In addition, many athletes may someday reach the major league in their respective sport.
The success of sports has created a great need to teach players the required skills necessary to excel at a chosen sport or sports. Many sports require players to rely on a great deal of hand-eye or foot-eye coordination. For example, football, baseball, soccer and hockey, to name a few, require such hand-eye or foot-eye coordination. Thus, there is a tremendous need in the sports field for a simple device and method for training such skills as they relate to multiple sports.
While a multitude of issued patents disclose different training devices and methods of use suitable for multiple sports, the devices and methods often suffer drawbacks, including the ease at which athletes master the device and method. Much like a video game that is easily defeated, many of the previous training devices fail to provide significant versatility thereby falling short of furnishing a complete training regiment. More particular to the embodiments of the device and method disclosed herein, previous training devices utilize target systems for training soccer, football and hockey players. Unfortunately, none of the previous target systems incorporate the versatility necessary to adequately and efficiently train an athlete.
In general, target systems seek to train an athlete's hand-eye and foot-eye coordination by repetition. In other words, athletes repeatedly attempt to strike a fixed target with a soccer ball, football, baseball or puck. In this fashion, players are trained to strike a target positioned in a desired location. Nonetheless, the previous target systems are fixed or require substantial effort to re-position the targets from a first location to a second or third location. It is apparent that a target device having target faces capable of being re-positioned quickly and effortlessly will provide significant versatility needed by athletes and will reduce the labor required to utilize the target device.